The Twilight Seven
by BNGwarrior
Summary: Major Crossover. When Necronomicons from diffrent dimentions are being collected, Fate summons Ashley J. Williams and 6 other supernatural heroes to come together and stop the forces of darkness. Includes Hellboy, Ghost Rider, Spawn, Blade, and The Crow.
1. What's going on

**A crossover of my 7 favorite supernatural movie charcters. And since a lot of them have comic book counterparts/furtues. I apoligize to those who are fans of those versions, but I only know about the movie types, so they're the kinds I'm going with.**

**I don't own anything**

Twilight Seven, Chapter 1, The Seven Assembled.

Papa Midnight sat in his office, writing down information of a few of the more confusing beings that had entered his club not to long ago. He sat up as he felt a chill run through his body. A chill that he was familre with, and it was never a good chill. Slowly, he rose to his feet, pulling a medalian out of his pocket. As he slid it on over his neck, he chanted and a second later, he found himself in a room with a table and 5 other men and 1 woman, all of which Midnight was familear with, even though none of them shared the same dimention.

Professor Trever Bruttenholm, the former head of the Bureo for Parinormal Research and Defence, although he had recently been stabbed and killed, he aparently could still be called to this councle. Carter Slade, an old cowboy who had sold his sole only to end up double crossed, but he later double crossed the demon and was welcome in neither heaven nor hell. Cogliostro, a former knight who was cought in a similer position at Carter, welcome in neither Heaven or Hell. Aberhamb Whistler, a vampire hunter with a bad leg who died in his world like the Professor had, except that he had been fried alive if Midnight recalled correctly. The final man at the table wasn't really a man, at least, not anymore, now he was exactly how he looked, a Skeleton Cowboy. As for Papa Midnight himself, he was a Hatian Voodoo Doctor who had sworn an oath of neutrality in the war between Heaven and Hell back in his dimention. And the woman, well, she was the one who had summed the 6 of them here and sent them down their paths like she had so many others, she was Fate itself.

"Papa Midnight, welcome." Fate said as Midnight took his seat at the table. "Now I'm sure you're all wondering why I've summoned you all here."

"Damn strait." Whistler said, taking a drag on his cigerete. "Some of us were resting in piece." He gave a small nod to the Professor.

"Quit whinning." Skull Cowboy said. "There are some people here who would kill to have what you two have." Caretaker and Cogliostro nodded in agreement.

"All of you shut up." Midnight said, rubbing his temples. "And let Fate say her part."

"Thank you Midnight." Fate said. "I have called you all here because someone or something is collecting Necronamicons."

"I'm sorry." Whistler said. "Necro-whats?"

"Necronamicon." Professor Broom said. "A Summeritan Book of the Dead. Said to be bound in human flesh and inked in human blood."

"Sounds cheery." Carter commented.

"But there is only suppose to be one Necronamicon." Midnight said. "How can someone be collecting them?"

"Because there is one Necronamicon _per_ dimention." Fate said.

"So we're dealing with a dimention hopper." Cogliostro said. "Just what we need."

"So what do you want us to do?" Skeleton Cowboy demanded. "I mean, 2 of us are dead, 3 of us don't have the strength to fight, and 1 of us has sworn an oath of neutrality."

"I mean to use a champion from each of you're worlds." Fate said. "I have one of my own who has delt with the Necronamicon before, but he is going to need help this time." The 6 men looked at one another and nodded. In a great flash of light, 7 men appeared.

One of them stood about 6 feet tall. He had red skin, long black sideburns, sawed down horns, a tail, and a giant stone right hand that was twice the size of his normal left one. Another looked like a biker from hell with spiked leather, a chain wrapped twice around his body, a shotgun on his back, and his head was a flamming skull. The next wore black, spiked leather as well that was siloueted in front of a giant red cloak, his mask had 2 giant white eyes. The other man wore a long black trench coat and beneath it he wore a vest with what looked like silver stakes in it and he had a long sword on his back. The man next to him also wore a black coat and looked like a mime from hell, his face was a white as death with black lips with a line going of from them giving him an almost insane smile and rings around his eyes with vertical lines down his face and a bird on his shoulder. The other man wore what looked like a business suite and the only thing that would bring him to anyone's attention was the shotgun that he held that looked almost like a crusifix. The final man had a couple scars on his face, had a shotgun on his back, a fake hand, and a chainsaw strapped to his side.

"Hellboy." Professor Broom said with a smile. "Hello son."

"Father?" The red man said, a wide degree of emotion in his voice.

"Hey there Bonehead." Carter said. "How goes life as the Ghost Rider."

"Better than it was in your day." The flaming skull said as it slowly turned into a normal human face.

"Spawn." Coglisto said with a nod.

"Old man." The guy with the red cape said.

"Hey there Blade." Whistler said, taking another drag.

"Whistler?" the guy with the sword asked. "Though you were dead."

"Eric Dravin." Skeleton Cowboy said. "Welcome back...again."

"What the fuck's going on Skeleton Cowboy." The Mime from Hell demanded. "Why did the Crow bring me back?"

"Constintine." Midnight said.

"Midnight." The guy with the crusifix shotgun responded.

"Excuse me." the guy with the chainsaw said. "But does someone want to tell me what the hell's going on around here!?"

"Calm down Ashley Williams." Fate said. "You're questions will be answered soon enough."

* * *

**And there's the first chapter, really just an introduction of the charcters. I'll get more into the storyline next time.**

**Read! and Review!**


	2. Crises of Dimensions

**I didn't get a lot of reviews or anything for this, but one person seemed to be interested, and that's really all a writer needs is just one person reading what (s)he writes. Also, something that I forgot to mention last time was that this story was inspiered mostly by Marcus S. Lazarus's "Coven of Reformed Supernatural" series.**

**I don't own anything**

Twilight Seven, Chapter 2, The Crises of Dimensions

"So does someone want to tell me what the Hell is going on here?" Ashley J. Williams shouted. "Because the last thing I remember is running from a bunch of superheros turned werewolves who wanted to eat me!"

"Calm down Mr. Williams." Professor. Broom said. "Our honest will be more than happy to explain the situation."

"Calm down?" Ash shouted. "Listen old man, you may be use to being transported from one place and into another with a bunch of freaks, but I sure as shit am not!"

"Just calm down Ash." Fate said. "As Professor Broom said, I will explain everything."

"Look lady." Ash said, slowly reaching for his boomstick. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't start destroying this place."

"The Necronamicon is involved." Fate replied darkly. Ash blinked and slowly moved his hand away.

"All right, you have my attention." He said.

"Well now that he's decided to shut up, mind filling us in?" Johnny Blaze said.

"Of course." Fate said. "Please, sit." With a wave of her hand, seven chairs materialized around the table.

"Nice trick." Hellboy said as he sat down next to his father.

"Now the reason you have all been summoned is because someone or something is collecting copies of the Necronamicon." Fate said.

"What is this Necro-whatever?" The Crow asked.

"It's a book." Ash said. "The Ancient Samaritan Book of the Dead. It's bound in human flesh, inked in human blood, and can all up The Army of Darkness, a bunch of demons who posses the bodies of the dead, basically turning them into zombies."

"You seem to know a lot about this book." Blade said suspiciously.

"I've locked horns with it a few times." Ash said with a shrug. "But I though that damn book was one of a kind."

"In it's own dimension yes." Fate confirmed. "But throughout the dimensions of the multi-verse, there is one for each of them. And now something is jumping through the wolds and collecting them."

"Dimension hoppers." Constantine said. "Great."

"The seven of you have been chosen to find and destroy as many Necronomocans as you can before their full power's are unleashed and all know universes are brought under the control of whatever is using them." Fate explained. "Will you help us."

"I don't know about the rest of these freaks." Ash said, standing up. "But if the Necronamicon's involved, then I'm in." The rest of them looked at their mentors, as if having some kind of telepathic conversation with them, which for some of them was probably what was going on, before slowly, all of them nodded and stood with Ash.

* * *

In his lair, the head demon sat, gazing at the 7 Necronamicons before him. 

"My servants have served me well." He murmured, his tail slithering around behind him. "But I know that there are more books out there that will grant me even more power. Servants!" With a wave of one of the it's hands, several beings appeared before it. One of them had a burnt, disfigured face, red and green striped sweater, brown fedora hat, and a metal-clawed leather glove on his right hand. Another was about twice as large as the first, wore damp cloths, carried a machete, and had his face concealed by a hockey mask. The third seemed to be about in the middle size compared to the other two and wore nothing but black cloths, an expressionless white mask, and carried a kitchen knife. The next to him stood two beings, one was a black horse with blazing red eyes and atop him stood a man wearing black riding cloths, a black cloak, a rapier sat at this side, and he had no head. Next to the horseman stood the strangest of sights: it looked to be nothing more than a bag that had arms, legs, and slits for eyes and a mouth. Next to the sack, stood a man who was about as big as the second, but shorter, fatter so to speak, wore a mask of what appeared to be leather, and held a chainsaw in his hands.

"Freddy Krueger, Jason Voorhees, Michael Myers, Headless Horseman, Oogie Boogie, Leatherface." The Demon said, nodding to each as it went down the row. "I need to to go out and collect more Necronamicons, and maybe recruit some more followers."

"Yes Master." They all said, or at least all those who could speak said, and with another wave of the Master Demon's hand, they were all gone in a puff of smoke.

* * *

"Now, what are we up against?" Hellboy asked. 

"Hold you horses there Big Red." Ash said quickly. "I'm more curious on who I'm working with. I don't want to be going into battle and then have one of you guys turn on me."

"He makes a good point." Blade said. "We don't know anything about each other."

"Sounds fair enough." Hellboy said. "I'll go first. My name's Hellboy. Or at least that's the name my father have me when I came into this world." He rested his normal hand on Professor Bloom's shoulder. "Near the end of World War II, Nazis tried to summon a creature that would give them the ability to create the world in their image. I suppose I could have done that, except when I came through I came through as a baby and if was Father who raised me to be a weapon against the paranormal. Several years later, those same Nazi's that called me into this world came back. It was weird, the nearly tore my life apart, the killed Father, the love of my life, but I beat 'em. My question is, why are you still alive?" He looked at the Professor.

"Let me put it this way son." Professor Bloom said. "When you're on Fate's council, life and death don't mean anything." Hell boy just nodded sadly.

"I'll go next." Johnny Blaze said. "The name's Johnny Blaze, I'm a stunt man. When I was younger, I sold my soul to the demon Mephisto, to save my father's life. But Mephisto double crossed me and my dad ended up dying anyway, and I in turn became the Devil's Bounty Hunter, The Ghost Rider. I didn't have to deal with anything for a good few years, and then Mephisto came to me to take care of his son Blackheart. When all was said and done with that, the Devil offered to relieve me of my curse, but instead I swore to him that I would take that same curse and use it against him and whatever else crawled out of Hell."

"Well, you're not the only one to get double crossed by a devil." Spawn said. "I was an assassin. Not really something I'm proud of, killed too many people I shouldn't have. Anyway, I was double crossed by the people I worked for, the burnt me alive and I was sent to Hell where I cut a deal with a devil called Malebolgia: I would become the general of Hell's Army, in exchange for getting to see the love of my life one more time. I was double crossed though, when I saw Wanda, several years had passed and I found out that she had moved on with my best friend, even had a daughter. I did a lot of killing while I was back, specifically the bastards who had killed me. Turned out it was some big plan to create Hell on Earth. But I stopped it and changed for the better in some cases, and worse in others."

"You guys actually have it kind of easy." Blade said. "I was born half human, half vampire: all of their strengths, none of their weaknesses...and their thirst for blood. Whistler here took me in, and he was able to develop a serum that was able to keep the thirst at bay. I learned how to hunt and vampires. Think of it as getting back bits and pieces of my life back for every one of those suckheads I turn to ash."

"Certainly on interesting way of looking at things." Eric Draven said. "Granted I'm not really one to talk. I'm technically dead. I was murdered, thrown out of a window after I saw a bunch of thugs rape and murder my fiance. I came back a year later, thanks to this crow here." He stroked the bird's feathers. "I came back and killed the men who killed us, avenging our deaths and then I guess I died again. That is until Cowboy here brought me back." He jerked his thumb at the skeleton sitting next to him.

"Wow, sounds like you guys have been through your own personal Hells." Constantine said. "Especially you guys." He gave Spawn and Johnny sad nods. "I've been to Hell myself. See, I'll always been able the angels and demons of my world. Half breeds I call them since pure angels and demons can't cross over into the real world. Or at least they're not suppose to. Anyway, I committed suicide, crossed over to the other side for a couple of minutes, or a couple of lifetimes, however you want to look at it. But I was brought back, and tried to buy my way back into Heaven for a few years until I finally got it and saved a girl who didn't belong in Hell and I guess the Big Guy noticed. Granted this was the second time I died, and this time it was the Devil who brought me back to see where I really belonged."

"Wow, you guys have really been through your each personal versions of Hell." Ash said. "To be honest, I've always just kind of been in the wrong place at the wrong time. Even when I first found the Necronamicon, it was just bad luck. Bad luck that cost me 2 girlfriend, and a hand." He raised his prosthetic hand as if emphasizing his point. "Ever since then I'd been jumping through time, space, and dimensions, taking care of the Necronamicon where ever I went."

"So, now that we're all acquainted with one another, let us get down to business." Fate said. "I have recently sensed that there has been a breach in the worlds. And I sense a Necronamicon. It is in a place called Wolfram & Heart."

"Well then." Ash said, sliding his boomstick into it's holster on his back. "Let's got going."

* * *

**And there's the second chapter. And in case any of you don't know Freddy is from Nightmare on Elm street, Jason is from Friday the 13th, Michel is from Halloween, Leather Face is from the Texas Chainsaw Massacre, the Headless Horseman is from the Tim Burtin movie, and Oogie Boogie is from the Nightmare Before Christmas. And since I'm doing some world jumping, the first one being Angel obviously, I'm also gonna need some ideas. Here are where I'm thinking about going:**

**Charmed**

**Supernatural**

**Smallville**

**DC Universe**

**Marvel Universe**

**Halloweentown, Nightmare Before Christmas (Kingdom Hearts?)**

**Danny Phantom?**

**Heroes?**

**Sin City?**

**Feedback would be really appreciated and ?'s mean I'm thinking about it.**

**READ! and REVIEW!**


	3. Angel

**Here's the first chapter for the first real arc for The Twilight Seven**

**I don't own anything**

Twilight Seven, Chapter 3, Angel

In a back ally in down town Los Angelous, California, a mystic portal opened and the Twilight Seven stepped out.

"So, that's Wolfram and Heart huh?" Blade said, looking up at the collasal building.

"Yep." Ash said. "That's what the boss lady said. What all do we know about the people inside of it?"

"Not alot." Spawn said. "Just the the head honcho is suppose to be the most deadly vampire in this world's history." Blade snarled at the mention of the word, vampire.

"But aparently, he managed to get his soul, and aparently his humanity, back." Constintine said. "So maybe, this will be a bit eaiser than we had planed."

"I don't know." Ash said. "Lawers are always bloodsuckers, and if their boss is a vampire, then they're probably worse."

"Well, we're not gonna find out anything by just standing here." Hellboy said. "Crow, can that bird of yours tell us anything about what's going on inside?"

"On it." Crow replied, raising his arm and letting the bird fly towards the building. For a moment, Crow's eyes seemed to glaze over and he stood still like a statue while his bird flew around the building.

"There's a lot of people in there, some of them are diffenetly not human, more along the lines of you Hellboy." Crow said.

"If we get into a fight, leave them to me and Spawn." Hellboy said.

"There are also a bunch of humans in there, but I can't tell if they can do anything like shape-shift, or if their vampires." The Crow said, before he blinked back to his body and the bird pearched itself on his shoulder.

"Looks like we're basically in the dark." Constintine said. "Sounds good to me."

"So how are we gonna get in there?" Ash asked. "I mean, some of us dont' exactly blend in with the crowd."

"Leave that to me." Spawn said and his cape billowed out behind him and covered himself and the others. For a moment, the Twilight Seven felt a tingle and a bit of nasuia and then the next thing they knew they were in what appeared to be a basement.

"Ok that was weird." Johnny commented.

"What did you do?" Ash demanded.

"I just told my cloak to bring us into Wolfram and Heart." Spawn said.

"Well whatever you did, it got us in." Hellboy said. "So now we've got to find that book."

"Anyone got any ideas?" Blade asked.

"We should split up." Hellboy suggested. "Ash, you go with Constintine, Blade, you're with The Crow, and Spawn, you're with Ghost Rider."

"And you're flying solo?" Ash said.

"I'm the strongest out of all of us." Hellboy said.

"You want to put that to the test stone hand?" Ash challenged, reaching for his boomstick and chainsaw.

"Anytime you're ready you metal handed jackass." Hellboy replied, reaching for Summaritin.

"Break it up guys." Crow said, stepping between the two of them. "You two can arm wrestle later, but right now, we have work to do." Hellboy nodded and Ash just grumbled in annoyance. "Now, let's get going."

* * *

"I'm telling you, I don't like that big red monkey thinking he's the strongest out of all of us." Ash mumbled to Constintine as the two of them made their way down a hallway. 

"He does kind of have a point though." Constintine said. "I mean, he is a demon, fireproof, has got a giant stone hand, and a revolver that's bigger than both of our guns combine."

"Excuse me." Said a british voice behind the two men. They turned to see a man with a scruffy beard walking up to them. "Can I help you gentlmen?"

"Maybe." Constintine said with a nod towards Ash. "We're looking for a book."

"Well sir, this is a law firm, not a library." The man said.

"A law firm that represents demons." Constintine said. "So we think that maybe you have demonic books. We're looking for one called the Nekranaikon."

"Necronamicon." Ash corrected. The man looked at the two of them, going back and forth.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"John Constintine and Ash Williams." Constintine said. "And you are?"

Wessly Windom Price." The man replied. "Call me Wes. Now, if you'll follow me, I'll lead you to your book." Ash looked at Constintine and nodded.

"Lead the way." He said.

* * *

"We're quite the pair aren't we?" Crow said, looking over at Blade. "I mean, you're half vampire and I'm, more or less, a zombie." 

"Yeah that is a little weird." Blade admitted. "And we're both named Eric, but that's probably just a cowincidence."

"Yeah, I guess." Crow said. "And I difinetly know this much, the two of us, we're probably pretty close to invincible. I mean, so long as my bird dosen't get hurt I am immortal, and with your enhanced reflexes, nothing can touch you can it?"

"For the most part, no, not really." Blade said. "And, I have to ask, what's with the whole, mime from Hell look?"

"It's kind of a mixture of the two theatrical masks, you know, one that smiles and another that frowns." Crow said. "It shows my inner sorrow along with my joy as I avenge the deaths."

"Not bad." Blade said.

"Excuse me fellas." Said a voice behind them, they looked to see a tall black man wearing a suit standing before them. "Can I help you guys?"

"And you are?" Blade asked, reaching for his sword.

"Charles Gunn, at your survice." The man said. "I'm kind of the bossman's left hand around here."

"Well Mr. Gunn, we're looking for a book." Crow said. "It's bound in human flesh and inked in human blood." Gunn stood for a moment and stroked his chin.

"Summaritin Book of the Dead?" Gunn asked. "The Necronamicon."

"Yeah, know where it is?" Blade asked.

"No, but I think Angle might, come on." Gunn said and began to lead them Angle's main office.

* * *

"Sold your soul to see the woman you love huh?" Johnny said as he and Spawn walked down a hall. "Kind of like how I sold mine to cure my father's cancer." 

"Yeah, but in all the rage and fury I came with, I almost caused the apocalypse." Spawn said saddly.

"Spawn, let me tell you something that Carter Slade told me when we went on his last ride." Johnny said, placing a hand on Spawn's shoulder. "Anyone who sells their soul for love, has the power to change the world, and may just have God on his side."

"You really think that God would side with a Hellspawn like me?" Spawn asked saddly.

"I don't know, but I'm pretty sure that he sidded with me when I took on Blackheart." Johnny admitted. "So, you never know."

"Sounds like you've both had it pretty rough." Said a british voice behind them. Spawn and Johnny spun around to see a thin man with platinum blond hair that was slicked back and he wore a long black coat. "I mean, going through Hell, seeing loved one lost in one way or another, sucks if you ask me."

"And you are?" Spawn asked as Johnny began to steam slightly.

"Name's Spike, vampire with a soul." The man said.

"So you run this place?" Johnny asked.

"No, that would be Angle." Spike said. "You got business with Peaches?"

"Kind of." Spawn said. "There's a book here that we need."

"Huh?" Spike said. "Well, if this thing is bad, then it'll probably be here. Come one, I'll take you to the bossman's office."

* * *

Hellboy stayed close to the wall as he made his way through the halls of Wolfram and Heat, his stone hand balled into a fist and his human hand resting on Sumaritin. He honestly didn't really like being alone in this place. Back with the BPRD he always had the Kid, Abe, or Liz there watching his back, talking in his ear, stuff like that. On the outside he made it sound like he didn't like it, but at least when they were around, he knew there was someone watching his back, telling him how to kill whatever hellspawn, actually, he probably shouldn't say hellspawn exactly since he was working with one, but still... 

Before long, Hellboy found himself in what he assumed was somekind of labritory.

"What kind of of law firm has a science lab?" Hellboy asked himself. "A crime lab would make since," he looked down at somekind of vile with some wird creature inside it. Hellboy guessed, but prayed that he was wrong, that it was some kind of fetus. "But this is just too God damn freaky."

"Hey." Said a voice behind Hellboy. He whiped around, pulling Summaritin out of it's holster and pointing it at the owner of the voice. The woman that Hellboy was pointing his giant revolver at gave a squeel and dropped her clipboard.

"Sorry." Hellboy said, sliding his gun back into it's holster. "I'm a little on edge."

"I can see that." The woman said, bending down and picking up her papers, not taking her eyes off of Hellboy. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for something, a book." Hellboy said. "But I'm guessing I'm in the wrong place Miss..."

"Burkel." The woman said. "Fred Burkel."

"Isn't Fred a guy's name?" Hellboy said.

"It's short for Winnifred." Fred explained. "And yes, you are in the wrong place if your looking for a book. But I know someone who does know where to look. I think he's in Angel's office right now if you'll follow me."

* * *

Angel sat in his office, looking at the recent reports of a rip in the time space continuoum that seemed to have happened near by. He didn't know who, or what, had come through, or why, but in his several centuries of experience, he knew that it probably wan't good. That didn't exactly mean that what had come through was something that planed to destroy all of existence, like The Beast had been, but it might be a sign of the end of existence yet to come. There was a buzz on his intercom

"Angel, there's a group of people here that want to have a word with you." Harmony, his secretary and fellow vampire said. "Wes and the others are with them."

"Send them in Harm." Angel said, sliding the folder into another pile of excess stuff. When the old team of Angel Investigation walked in, they were leading a rather...intresting group of men.

"Gentlemen." Angel said, standing up and comming around his desk to greet them. "I'm Angel, I,"

"Am a vampire." Blade growled, reaching up behind him to his sword. "Just like blondie here."

"Hey." Spike said offended.

"Blade." Hellboy snapped. "Calm down, we're not here to start a fight. Sorry about that, vampires kind of ruined his life."

"I can relate." Gunn muttered under his breath.

"I'm Hellboy." Hellboy said, raising his normal hand. "We're here looking for a book and we have reason to beleive it's here."

"And this book is?" Angel asked, shaking Hellboy's hand.

"The Necronamicon." Ash said. "The Summaritan Book of the Dead. It'll be bound in human flesh, inked in human blood, and have a face on it for a cover."

"And you want this book why?" Angel asked, nodding to Wes to get the book.

"So we can destroy it before some demon get's its claws on it and destroys all dimentions." Hellboy said.

"So I take it you guys aren't from around here." Fred said, stepping foward to stand by Angel's side.

"Dimention hoppers ma'am." Constintine said. "Chosen by Fate herself for this job."

"Fate huh?" Gunn said, looking over at Spike, slightly unconvinced.

"It's true." Ash said, stepping foward. "And trust me when I say the Necronamicon is bad news. The last dimention I was in didn't beleave me until it was too late, granted that dimention wasn't exactly ruined by the Necronamicon, but still."

"Is this the book you are looking for?" Wes said, standing up with the Necronamicon in hand.

"That it would be." Ash said taking the book and setting it down on Angel's desk. "Hey, wake up you peice of shit." Everyone else in the room looked at Ash in confusion, and then the book began to speak.

"Ashley Williams." It said. "What are you doing here?"

"Just getting ready to destroy you so that you can't be used to destroy everything in existence." Ash said, replacing his hand with a chainsaw and reving it. "Your choice in destruction, chainsaw or boomstick." But before Ash could carry out his destruction of the Necronamicon, there was a large explosion heard below them.

"What the hell?" Crow shouted as his bird took flight.

"Harmony, what's going on?" Angel shouted into the intercom.

"There's, like, and army of vampires storming the office boss." Harmony said, fear evident in her voice. "They're bing led by some kind of giant in a hocky mask, a dude with a burnt face, and some dude in a white mask."

"Friends of yours?" Spike asked.

"No, they're probably the ones who we're suppose to keep away from the Necronamicon." Spawn said.

"So what's the plan?" Fred asked.

"We fight." Angel said.

"Angel, can you make this place dark, like completly shut off the lights?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah, we can iniate a lockdown, locks down all windows." Gunn said. "Why?"

"Cause I want in on this." Johnny said with a smile.

"You heard him Gunn, make it happen." Angel said, pressing a button on his desk and opening up a pannel on the wall, reviling a small arsonal of weapons. "Now let's get to work."

* * *

**And the big battle will be in the next chapter. Tell me what you all think so far, I'll take anything, positive, negative, hell, just tell me you're reading. Please!**

**READ! and REVIEW!**


End file.
